


div ide

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two boys from two different worlds</p>
            </blockquote>





	div ide

He grows up wild, a lost soul in the city of angels.

In and out of foster homes, since street crimes robbed him of a family at thirteen—as soon as he knows of a different world he wants to experience it, wants to put as much distance between himself and busted streets as he can. He hates where he is and wants nothing more than to leave, to see everything that is so different from what he knows, and the recruitment officers seem to present a perfect way to do just that. 

_Just carry this gun,_ they tell him, and he listens to their promises of travel and glory with wide eyes and an eager mind, fingers tapping restlessly on his thigh. The officers show him photos of places far away from the ruins he’s grown up in, and he tells himself yes, this is right for me.

He enlists on his eighteenth birthday, and is so excited that he can’t sleep for two nights afterward.

___

He grows up mild-mannered, a nobody from nowhere.

The youngest of six children, all he knows is the pride in a surname and what’s expected of him, the footsteps he knows he must follow in—the recruitment officers visit his home like they have five times before, and they don’t even try to sell him on the idea of joining. They know they don’t have to, and with his parents sitting on either side of him, watching him, he knows he cannot refuse.

 _Just like your father,_ they tell him, and the stories of his siblings’ successes are old but he listens politely anyway, tells himself it has to be the right choice because it’s the only choice he’s been given.

He’s enlisted on his eighteenth birthday, and the thoughts of what he might have been, could have been, keep him awake for days afterward.


End file.
